This invention relates generally to balance training devices, and more particularly to a balance training board and leg structure especially adapted for use as a device for developing balancing skills used in skiing.
The acquisition and development of balancing skills is especially necessary in learning and developing the art of skiing. Generally, in the past it has not been practical to develop these special skills except by actually practicing on skis under actual skiing conditions. There have been some prior art suggestions of balance training devices, but these have not closely simulated actual skiing conditions, and hence, have not had great value in providing the necessary balance training for developing the skills necessary for skiing.